


Gay Chicken

by omgimwritingfanfics



Series: Close To My Heart [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gay Chicken, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Watanabe Ukito, Yoshida Naoto, and, cute fluffy shit actually, guest starring OCs I made up, idiots playing a idiot game, what dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgimwritingfanfics/pseuds/omgimwritingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was talking about something called 'gay chicken,' Rin-san," said Rei. The effect the phrase had on the other boy was startling. He immediately flushed dark red and slapped his palm over Seijuurou's face.<br/>"Fucking hell Captain, don't tell them about that!"</p><p>—</p><p>     "Well you're just the regional Gay Chicken champ, aren't you?" Seijuurou snarked.</p><p>—</p><p>Boredom leads to games. Games lead to challenges. And challenges lead to something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Chicken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hey ppd remember how I said I'd write you an angst well I was going to but then my fingers slipped.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Free! Nagisa would already be affirmed as leader of some gang

_~thug seme~_

 

* * *

 

Post-joint practice found the Iwatobi crew, plus some Samezuka students, lounging in a karaoke room, the music turned up so loud that it seemed the very walls were shaking. Makoto, Nagisa and Rei were sitting on a long couch, or rather, Rei and Makoto were sitting, Nagisa was draped across both the couch and Rei's lap. Rin and Haru sat on a smaller couch a bit nearer to the stage—the former gesticulating wildly at some tale he was telling—where Nitori and another Samezuka student were yowling intelligible words into their microphones.

     "We are _never_ gonna get a turn at this," Nagisa groaned from his awkward position. "Rei-chan, you gotta get us a separate room."

     "Quit asking me that, Nagisa-kun! I've told you enough times I don't have enough money! Besides," he sagged back, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, "I can't sing anyway. I don't know why I agreed to come here."

     "To have fun, of course!" Nagisa suddenly pushed himself up and beamed into Rei's startled face. "It was really nice that Sei-chan invited us along to his cousin's karaoke bar and even got us one of the private rooms, right?"

     "I don't think it's appropriate to call him Sei-chan, Nagisa-kun…"

     "I know! We can play a game!"

     "What do you have in mind, Nagisa?" asked Makoto, leaning forward and propping his chin on his hands. He had been staring at the singers for a while, chuckling inwardly at the way Nitori would suddenly start to shriek lyrics in excitement, and his gaze had definitely not strayed numerous times to the laughing form of the Samezuka captain...

     Nagisa grinned and raised a finger, and Makoto and Rei braced themselves for what no doubt was going to be some kind of lewd suggestion, but then Nagisa caught himself and his smile dropped. "Uh," he said in a small voice, "I got nothing."

     Just as Rei was exhaling in relief a deep voice boomed above the music. "How's everything going over here, first-years? Having fun?" Seijuurou and his wide smile appeared over their heads as he towered above him.

     "Ah, I'm not a first-year, Seijuurou-kun."

     Seijuurou gave Makoto a quick once over and his smile widened a fraction. "Nah, you wouldn't be."

     "Uh..."

     Nagisa saved Makoto from having to answer with his own complaint. "We're not having a bit of fun, Sei-chan," he sighed dramatically (causing Rei to sputter, "You can't call him _Sei-chan_!"). "They're hogging the machine."

      "We're fine just waiting," Makoto hurried to assure the Samezuka captain. 

     "No way! I paid for this room, I gotta keep everyone entertained!" As Seijuurou finished his sentence, his eyes connected with the Iwatobi captain's and Makoto's heartbeat was suddenly in his eardrums. "Host duties, you know," Seijuurou added as an afterthought.

     _Don't be silly, he's enamoured with Kou-chan_ , Makoto reminded himself. Yet Seijuurou didn't seem bothered in the slightest of Gou's lack of presence, which in itself was strange.

     "Well we were going to play a game or something to pass the time, but my mind's at a blank," Nagisa said. "Do you know any fun games, Sei-chan?"

     Seijuurou plopped onto the couch next to Makoto and furrowed his brow. "Hmm…there's not many I can recall immediately—wait! I think I have one, if you guys are up for it, of course."

     Nagisa's smile contorted into something positively demonic. "Is that a challenge?"

     "Nagisa-kun, what are you getting us into?" Rei buried his face in his hands.

     "The game itself is all about challenges," the redhead said with a sly smile that made Makoto shift uncomfortably. "It's something Rin told me about from his time in Australia. It's called," Seijuurou leaned forward, his eyes glittering, " _Gay Chicken_."

     Rin had the ability to tune into a conversation whenever his name was mentioned, no matter how loud the background noise. He did so now, leaping over from where he had been sitting with Haru and looming behind the couch both captains were sitting on. "What're you guys on about?"

     Over from where he was, Haru sighed shortly and returned to staring blankly at the singers. He felt a flash of annoyance at Rin's departure—he had gotten used to the younger boy's enthusiastic ranting and enjoyed it more than he cared to admit. Whenever Rin got going with that _look_ in his eyes, Haru felt something foreign twist in his chest.

     Now there was no more Rin to listen to, and he didn't want to get involved in whatever heated discussion that looked like was unfolding over there. _Bothersome_.

     "He was talking about something called 'gay chicken,' Rin-san," said Rei. The effect the phrase had on the other boy was startling. He immediately flushed dark red and slapped his palm over Seijuurou's face.

     "Fucking _hell_ Captain, don't tell them about that!"

     Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Gay what?"

     Nagisa bounced forward, his eyes wide and alert. "So how do you play?"

     "You wouldn't want to play it!" Rin snapped, his sharp teeth flashing in the light. "Seijuurou's a fucking idiot. Ignore him."

      "Now, now, is that any way to talk to your senior?" Seijuurou peeled Rin's hand from his face and flicked him right between his brows, bringing a dark scowl onto the redhead's voice.

     "So you've played this game, Rin-chan?" Nagisa asked innocently.

     "…No, 'course not!"

     "Ah ah!" Nagisa waved a teasing finger in front of Rin's face. _Rin-chan gets provoked so easily,_ he thought gleefully. "That was hesitation! Don't be _afraid_ to admit it, Rin-chan."

     Rin's scowl grew. "Fine! I've played it before, a couple of times, but _I'll have you know_ my opponents always pulled away first!"

     "Well you're just the regional _Gay Chicken champ_ , aren't you?" Seijuurou snarked.

     Rin glared.

     "So, um, explain the rules to us, Rin-chan," Makoto said quickly, hoping to dispel the other's glowering expression.

     "Wait!" Nagisa leapt of the couch and scurried over to Haru and before long he had dragged the black-haired boy over to them and shoved him into an empty seat. "We're playing a game that Rin-chan learnt in Australia, Haru-chan! You have to join in!"

     Haru said nothing, but looked at Rin with a slightly quizzical expression. Rin felt his face heat up. "I'm—" he began.

     "Oi, Watanabe! Yoshida!" Seijuurou suddenly called, making Makoto jump. "You wanna play?"

     Two boys that had been chatting in the corner wandered over. "Play what?" the shorter one asked.

     "The _Rin-game_." The redhead grinned, and Rin swore viciously. The two boys started snickering too.

     "Shouldn't be a problem." The taller, dark-haired one said. He fiddled with a checkered scarf around his neck, wrapping it around more firmly.

     The song playing came to an end, and Makoto looked up to see Nitori glancing over their way, but his partner made some gestures and soon a new song started up.

     The Samezuka students dragged some chairs over and introduced themselves—the taller one being Naoto Yoshida (who swam freestyle) and the other Ukito Watanabe (who swam breaststroke). "So do ya know how it works?" Ukito questioned the Iwatobi boys.

      "No, can you explain it to us?" Makoto replied, leaning forward slightly.

      "Right!" Ukito clapped his hands together. "Since Rin over here hasn't performed the kindness of telling you the rules of Gay Chicken, I'll tell you myself. So here's how it works: you lean toward a friend of the same gender like you're gonna kiss, right, and the first one to back off is gay."

     "That's it?" Nagisa pouted.

     "Th-that doesn't make any sense!" Rei protested. "How would refusing to kiss somebody of your own gender mean you're homosexual?"

     "If you back off, it means you're unsure about your sexuality!" Naoto broke in with a grin. "Ah, don't get too worked up," he added at Rei's panicked expression. "It's all fun and games. Nothing to get serious over."

     "…If you say so…" Rei muttered, very reluctantly.

     "I'm calling it first!" Ukito proclaimed loudly. After a second of thought, his face brightened. "The captains!"

     Makoto started. "Wh-what? Me?"

     Seijuurou arched an eyebrow. "You're the Iwatobi captain, right?"

     "Yeah, so that means…"

     "Come on, lean forward."

     Makoto felt his ears burn heat up as he shuffled around on the couch so he was facing Seijuurou. They began to lean in toward each other, painstakingly slow. He dug his fingers into his leg, knowing that his face was flushed red.

     Seijuurou's face was beginning to get so close that Makoto couldn't look him in the eye anymore and instead dropped his gaze.Big mistake. He was now staring at the Samezuka captain's lips, which were slighty parted and somehow inviting, and he began to imagine how the older boy's lips would feel on his, and— _shit shit shit!_ He lurched backwards so fast that Seijuurou almost fell over onto him.

     " _Gaaay_!" crowed Naoto and Ukito.

      "Looks like Makoto isn't as self-assured as me," Seijuurou boasted, holding out a hand to pull Makoto up—he had almost slipped off the couch. As the brunette took the proffered hand, Seijuurou leant forward quickly and whispered in his ear, softly, almost sensually, " _Later_."

     Makoto's eyes widened just as Seijuurou winced. Rin had slapped him on the back of the head. "Don't try it," he warned.

     Makoto cracked a nervous smile.

     Nagisa had been watching along with the others, but rather than making cheering or whistling noises (or just uncomfortable silence on Rei's part) his eyes were narrowed as he took in the exchange. It would take a blind man not to notice Makoto's flaming red face, but scrutiny was needed to see how Seijuurou reacted—a slight shake of the hands, the bobbing of his Adam's apple as he swallowed nervously. Nagisa smirked to himself. Nobody really expected him to be very perceptive of body language, so he was usually able to get away with 'gawking' at people.

      He was itching to know what Seijuurou said to his friend, though, something that made his mouth drop open…

      Nagisa's gaze slid away just as the impact of Rin's hand hitting Seijuurou's head was heard, just in time for him to see Haru's eye twitch with an uncharacteristic show of emotion. Snapping his gaze back to the couch, he saw Rin positioned protectively in front of Makoto, but to Nagisa it seemed similar to how Rin would act if that were his sister—except much more toned down. _But does Haru-chan think the same?_

     "I won," Seijuurou drawled, "so I get to choose the next pair. Hmm…" his eyes slid around comically, so it was apparent Rin didn't expect it when his captain's hand shot up and grabbed his collar, yanking him downwards. "You, and—"

     "I'm not playing!" spat Rin, struggling to get away.

     "Oh, really?" Seijuurou took on a mock-surprised face. "You're just the type of guy who would back off from a challenge, huh."

     Rin bristled. "I would _not_ …but I don't want to play."

     "He would never back off from a challenge if it involved Haru-chan," Nagisa deliberately mused out loud.

     "Excellent. Then I choose Nanase."

     Rin hesitated, clearly struggling with the decision whether or not to back down, and to Haru of all people. Nagisa silently urged him to take the bait, interested beyond belief as to how the challenge could play out.

     "…If you don't participate, Nanase wins this challenge by default." Seijuurou smirked, enjoyment at teasing Rin evident on his features.

     "Tch." The corner of his mouth twisted.

     "You're both backing down?" exclaimed Nagisa, his mouth open in a perfect 'o' shape. "I would have never imagined Haru-chan and Rin-chan wouldn't be able to face off against each other!"

      "…I don't back down," said Haru.

     "Neither do I!"

     "Then go on, have at it," Seijuurou said, waving his hand carelessly in Haru's direction. Rin made as if to say something, but then stopped himself and walked around the couch.

     Naoto stood up and moved his chair so it was right in front of Haru, dragged Rin over and pushed him into it, and returned to Ukito's side, smirking.

     Rin made his mouth twist further to hide the panic that had erupted inside him. Best to look unpleasant as ever, then Haru would be sure to retreat, right…?

     Haru was looking back with an equally determined gaze, his brows drawn down in a frown.

     "You're welcome to cry if you lose," he said with the slightest of smirks.

     "Idiot! I wouldn't cry!" Rin bristled, recognising the familiar taunt in Haru's voice. _Trying to throw me off, hey?_

     Haru inched forward and Rin hastened to do the same. They stared at each other with increasing ferocity. "I know you're gonna back off," Rin said through clenched teeth, moving his body slightly closer.

     "Not a chance," Haru replied evenly.

     Rin had lost awareness of the people that surrounded them, only focused on the deep cerulean of Haru's narrowed eyes as they gradually came closer and closer. The music had faded to the back of his attention, forming a dull, thumping backdrop to the scene.

     "They're really taking their time, aren't they?" he barely heard Naoto comment. "I'm bored. C'mere, Uki."

     "Naoto—!"

     Rin bared his teeth a little. "Nervoouus?" he shot at his rival, dragging out the word. It was an ironic jab, since as soon as he felt Haru's breath against his mouth his heart rate sped up against his will. _Why would I even—_

     "No way."

     Rin felt his hands tremble just the tiniest bit.

     "You're totally gay," Haru breathed, and then their lips touched.

     _Soft_.

     That was the first thread of thought that trickled into Rin's brain, and he almost jerked away in shock. Only the memory of the challenge kept him there, fighting not to sink into the softness of Haru's mouth. _He'll pull away any second now, right? …Right?_

     "I'm _straight_ ," he said angrily into the kiss— _no! This isn't a kiss!_ Yet an unexpected shiver ran through him at the feel of his lips moving against another's, _Haru's_ , no less.

     "You're the unsure one _,"_ Haru struggled to reply, his face flushed, and suddenly Rin realised what a huge mistake it was to be talking at that moment.

      He gasped a breath as they pressed closer. "Back—off—'cause you're—gay," he panted, digging his fingers into Haru's shoulders.

     _This is_ not _kissing…!_

     Haru's reply came out as a muffled 'mmph' as he pushed himself further into Rin, but his attempt to speak caused his mouth to open and instinctively Rin's lips parted in response, letting Haru's tongue slide alongside his. Involuntarily, he made a sound in the back of his throat which only seemed to spur Haru on.

     The heat that raced through his body and pooled in his stomach caused him to weaken a little, falling back slightly when the older boy tangled his fingers into Rin's hair and kissed him hungrily. His falter caused awareness to rush back to him and his eyes snapped open.

     _Fuck!_

     Rin's hands shifted from holding to shoving, the same time as Haru's posture changed so they ended up pushing away from each other at the same time. He rocked back into his chair, his chest heaving. Haru had half-fallen back and his hands were braced behind him to hold himself up, but his eyes were glazed and distracted in a way that made Rin gulp.

     There was a heavy silence, contrasting greatly to the music that continued shaking the air.

     "…Whoa." Ukito muttered.

     Rin felt like his face was suffused in fire. "I'm—I'm going outside," he said abruptly and shot up, fairly running out the door.

     The sound of the music lessened considerably air as he charged out. He didn't wait to catch his breath, instead hurrying downstairs, making his way through the bar's bottom floor and bursting out the automatic doors.The chill of cold air wash over his face, relief on his burning face. Rin hurried around the side of the building and leant against the wall, propping a foot up behind him and looking toward the sky.

     Despite the cool air his lips could still feel the warm pressure of Haru against them.

     Rin scrubbed at his mouth violently, wishing he could just run back to Samezuka and put what had happened behind him. However none of the Samezuka students were allowed to travel without Seijuurou accompanying them, as the captain had accepted responsibility as supervisor and if Rin went back alone he could get into unwanted trouble.

     _This sucks_.

     He closed his eyes, trying to erase the lingering feelings the kiss—because what else had it been?—had left behind in its wake, swirling in his chest and making his breathing difficult.

     _This really fucking sucks._

     He had genuinely thought he was straight, despite how he considered Haru _different_ to his other friends. The new reality that was dawning was unnerving, but when he thought of Haru…he found he didn't mind at all. To be honest, he was a little scared. 

     He shuffled around for a bit, scuffing his shoes in the dirt and kicking the wall half-heartedly. Occasionally he would look up and consider going back inside, but the mere thought of having to face everybody, not to mention Haru, stopped him in his tracks.

     Rin checked his phone for the time, sighing when he realised they still had half an hour left before their two hours was up. Mulling around in the dark didn't pass the time that well. He sighed again and berated himself for it. Sighing did nothing to improve a situation.

     "Rin? Where are you?"

     Rin stiffened at the familiar voice. He opened his mouth to say something but his brain ground to a halt, so his throat constricted and not even a choking sound could come out.

     "Rin?"

     He stayed hovering in the shadows, debating whether or not to confront Haru or let Haru come to him. He chewed on his lip, hesitating.

     A shadowy figure rounded the corner and was in front of him before he could decide. "…Rin?"

     "Hey, Haru." He lowered his gaze to meet Haru's and pasted on a smirk. "How's things?"

     The older boy scrutinised him. "I'm not sure."

     "Tsk, what's that supposed to mean?"

     "You know exactly what it means." He stepped closer, causing Rin to shuffle so his back was against the wall.

     "You're getting in my personal space," he said, his lungs refusing to work properly.

     "You didn't seem to mind so much before," Haru blurted, and Rin raised his eyebrows in surprise.

     "That's because we were playing a game, idiot!"

     "Really?" Rin's shoulders were grabbed and his back was shoved against the side of the building. "Was _all of that_ just a game to you?" Haru said lowly.

     "Well…" _Yes_ , his brain wanted him to say, _yes_ and he might still be able to pretend none of this had ever happened, but the truth was it stopped being a game the moment their lips had touched. Something had shifted irrevocably in their dynamic and Rin was all too aware of it. "I guess…not?"

     Haru took a deep breath and the words rushed out of him. "Same," he said, and kissed Rin roughly, intertwining their fingers and pressing the back of Rin's hands on the rugged brickwork.

     For a blissful moment, Rin was swamped with pure sensation and the heat of Haru's body flush against his in the night air. He parted his lips slightly and let his tongue probe into the other boy's mouth, to which Haru responded with a moan that vibrated through Rin's nerves and before he could stop himself he shifted his hips, rubbing against the other's crotch.

     Haru gave a sharp gasp, so sharp, in fact, that he sucked the air out of Rin and they parted, coughing and wheezing.  

     A loud bang made Rin start and Haru flinched. Light flashed into Rin's eyes, and looking to the sky they could see fireworks exploding in the distance.

     They stared for a while, transfixed, at the streaks of light that shattered into falling stars before winking out of existence. Rin risked a sidelong glance at Haru and was seized with wonder, because the lights, although far away, still reflected in Haru's gaze so it for brief moments it was like he held galaxies in his eyes. Rin was so lost in staring at the person beside him that he didn't look away in time when Haru tilted his head toward him and Rin's heart made one, painful bound.

     Still looking into Haru's eyes, he reached out and took the shorter boy's hand, linking their fingers firmly together. "Haru…?"

     "Mm." His thumb brushed lightly over Rin's knuckle.

     "I think I'm gay."

     There was a short silence.

      "…Me too." 

**Author's Note:**

> I AHD TO HOLD MY OWN HANDS TO FIND OUT ABOUT THIS FUCKIN SCENE  
> LIKE IS IT HARU'S FINGERS OR THUMB AND WHERE DOES IT TOUCH RIN'S HAND  
> I HAD TO HOLLDDD MY OWN HANDSS  
> AND IN THAT MOMENT IT STRUCK ME HOW SAD MY LIFE WAS
> 
> I was never going to have SeiMako but then it just happened I guess
> 
> Also I've gotten weirdly attached to Naoto and Ukito who were just introduced for plot purpose
> 
> Btw I imagined them to take after Hiroomi Nase (Naoto) and Ahikito Kanbara (Ukito) from Kyoukai no Kanata


End file.
